Get it right
by Carlie J. Cariba
Summary: Edward Cullen is used to play his own games. Nobody at Forks High School dares to question or challange him. New Student Bella Swan seems to be the complete opposite of him and his friends, but Edward has forgotten something important. She also likes to play...
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own twilight ...**

**Edward Cullen is used to play his own games. Nobody at Forks High School dares to question or challange him. ****New Student Bella Swan seems to be the complete opposite of him and his friends, but Edward has forgetton something important. She also likes to play...**

**Chapter 1**

"Would you stop that already? You make me nervous."

Emmett Cullen seems to ignore the velvet voice of his younger brother Edward and tries very hard not to smirk at the brown haired guy sitting opposite of him. It´s a bad habit of Emmett to tap with his fingers and it´s driving Edward crazy.

"Come on mate, just do it," Edward urges with a grin. Emmett has ten seconds before he will lose against his brother again. What a sucker.

"Why would we play with time limit anyway?" Emmett asks while looking at the small sandglass in front of them. He is still wonderin what his next move would be. He doesn´t want to lose again.

"Ah, come on. It´s fun to see you squirm in your seat," Edward says with a serious tone and his brother makes a fist.

"Don´t temp me bro," his brother growls and suddenly he stands up.

"I am done with this shit anyway," Emmett yells loud and almost every student around them is looking oddly at the two brothers.

"Would you just calm down beefy," Edward whispers and lays a hand on his brother´s shoulder.

"Don´t call me beefy, Ed. I swear if you call me that one more time I will fucking teach you a lesson bro," he growls again and slaps Edward´s hand away.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Edward laughs and earns another nasty look from two guys who are sitting in the corner of the room. Damn. They take this shit more serious than he has thought.

"Where are you going Em?" Edward asks his brother suddenly, still laughing.

"Well, I don´t wanna waste my time here like you. I will go and see if someone has something to smoke," he answers. Edward stares at him. Wow. Emmett seems more relaxed and he is wondering why his brother would suddenly be so calm.

"See you later, fucker," Emmett replies with a huge grin and storms off the room. Edward stares after him, still debating if he should also leave. He makes up his mind when he sees a guy with huge glasses looking at him. Boy, he doesn´t like the way this kid is looking at him. Not at all. It´s almost as if he wants to seduce Edward from afar. He quickly stands up, not caring that his chair falls at the ground loudly. He sneers at fellow students and rushes out. My god! Such fuckers. He is so annoyed that he doesn´t see that someone is coming directly towards him.

"Watch it!" Edward growls at the small figure who has just bumped into his shoulder. How dare that person? He is about to pick up a fight with whoever is standing in front of him when he dares to take a better look at the face of the person. Shit. He curses because there is just no way in hell he will fight against a girl. She looks at him with big brown eyes and he curses again. She is wearing a dark hoodie, but from what he can see, she is really beautiful in her own way.

"I am sorry, I didn´t see you there," soft voice whispers to him and he almost slaps himself that he wanted to pick up a fight with her. He isn´t sure what he should say to her. He just nods with his head and leaves her alone. The brown haired girl takes in a deep breath. She isn´t sure what she should do now. Suddenly everything seems so blurry to her. Maybe it´s because it´s her first day at a new school? Maybe. Or is it because of the handsome guy who just disappeared around the corner as if he is running away from her? No, that can´t be the reason. She shakes her head before seeing the room the strange boy has come from.

"Bella there are you," she hears someone calling and enters the room with hesitation. Room 103.

**Well, what do you think? Hope u like it ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it. **

**It´s just for fun ... **

**Chapter two**

"Hi Eddie," Jessica Stanley´s voice screeches as Edward enters the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" he asks with an annoyed voice and sits down on the nearest chair, just beside Emmett.

"You know I really want to get to know you much better," she leans over and whispers into his ear. Oh this. He should have known what she wants. His brother suddenly looks disgusted as if he has heard Stanley.

"What´s the big deal Em? I am sure Jessica wants to see something real big, right?" he asks in a hush voice and she begins to shake with excitement. How shallow she is.

"If I was you I wouldn´t answer this question girl. And Ed, nobody wants to hear your voice while eating," Emmett growls loudly and throws a huge piece of oily meat at his handsome face.

"The hell? Why would you throw something that looks so disgusting and smells like shit at me?" Edward asks annoyed and throws the meat at the ground while touching his face.

"Oh, maybe because I wanted to see your face when I tell you that it has already been in my mouth," Emmett says with a grin.

"What the hell man …," Edward shouts at him and Jessica looks at him like he is the piece of meat.

"Hey, you wanna clean your face?" the chick beside him asks and he surely doesn´t need to think twice about Jessica´s offer.

"Come on, we don´t have all day," he growls loudly and takes her hand without looking back at his brother.

"Later fucker, later," Emmett shouts loud enough for everybody to hear and shakes with amusement. Edward drags Jessica out off the cafeteria along the corridor until they stand before the men´s locker room.

"You know your brother is an idiot," the blonde girl cries out and he looks looks at her oddly. Is she really stupid or did she just insulted Emmett in front of him? She surely needs a little lesson. They enter the locker room without hesitation. Jessica on the other hand glances at him and almost loses her breath when she sees what he is doing.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" she asks with a serious tone and takes a look at his shorts. Edward leans his face towards her and begins to touch her rather roughly. She moans a little when he pushes her against the wall behind them.

"You will never ...," he begins to whisper and Jessica wonders what he means. Of course he isn´t stupid. Of course he knows what girls want from him and he would give it to them, just in another way. Call it pity for the girls. That´s right, big mouth. She will never be able to talk big words again when he is done with her. The bitch doesn´t even blink as he grabs her wrist tightly. What the hell is wrong with her? He pushes her a littler harder against the wall, not caring that he is losing control over his rocking body. He then pulls away.

"What are you doing? Why would you drag me inside the locker room?" Jessica asks, clearly irritated by his behavior now.

"Why the hell not?" he says in an annoyed tone and turns away from her frozen figure while swallowing hard. Can this cow get any more desperate?

"But I thought you want me," she smiles at him. What? Edward glances at her and sees that she is now depressing and, by the hurt expression she is having, he has done a good job. He really can´t stand her right now.

"You will never ever insult my brother again, is that clear?" he whispers against her heated body.

"Yes. Yes Eddie," she answers and looks up at his face and he almost has pity on her. Well, almost.

"Oh, by the way. DON´T CALL ME EDDIE EVER AGAIN," he shouts at her frozen figure and is heading for the door, which he closes with a loud bang. It has been one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter ... hope u like it :P**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey man, what have you done to this Stanley chick?" Emmett asks Edward as soon as class is over.

"What do you mean? I haven´t done anything wrong," he answers and looks at his brother for further explanations.

"YEAH right, that´s why me and Jasper saw her running down the hall, crying like her favorite pet died," Emmett says with a sarcastic voice and holds back a laugh.

"You know, she might have done something stupid. It wasn´t me," Edward replies and stares at Emmett for a long moment before they both break out into loud laugher.

"And here I thought you will change," Emmett grins at him and both make their way through the crowd, but suddenly he stops in his tracks, frozen.

"The hell man? Why would you stop?" Edward demands to know. He then glances at his locker where a small figure dares to stand, right in front of His locker. The hell? He takes a better look at her and immediately remembers her. Why would she still wear a hoody and hide herself? It´s the same girl he bumped into just two hours ago.

"Do you know her?" Edward wants to know and glances back at the dark haired girl in front of his locker.

"New student. I guess her name is Berta then," his brother replies and laughs. Berta is their code for "I don´t know her fucking name". They do it all the time and it seems to amuse him more than it should. He then looks oddly at Edward.

"Don´t. Please just don´t," he almost pleads with his eyes, but Edward just smirks at him. There is no way in hell he will let this one get away.

"Don´t worry man. I will be easy on this one. I kind of like her already," Edward grins and slowly steps towards his next targent.

"Hey you!" Edward shouts at the new student and everybody around them hold their breath. The girl doesn´t recognize him and is clearly ashamed that he has just yelled at her. Edward steps towards her and carefully leans in.

"You got a name?" he whispers against her ear.

"I don´t usually ... ," she stutters and he smirks as he takes a step back from her because she doesn´t seem to react like other girls.

"What? You don´t have a name then?"

"I ... yes ... I didn´t mean it like th ..."

"That´s my locker girl," he replies with a serious tone and dares her to challenge him. Of course she looks quickly away and stares at the fucking ground. They always do.

"I didn´t know it was your locker," she says with a frown and suddenly she is staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"But you don´t need to be rude to me because I didn´t know. I am just standing here there is nothing wrong. Maybe You should learn some manners," the girl says with a small smile. Emmett burst out laughing when he sees Edward furious expression. Well, that´s a first, even for him.

His whole body tenses. How dare this girl to threat him? Does´t she know who he is?

"Come on Ed. Let this girl go. She doesn´t even have a fucking clue who you are so why bother ... ," Emmett says with a calm voice and lays a hand on Edward´s shoulder. When they leave everybody is looking at them and Edward turns around one more time.

"This isn´t over. I will find out who you are and you will be sorry," Edward grins at her small figure, but he isn´t really sure if he could really harm this girl. Hell, he feels something close to pity for her and it´s already getting on his nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Edward man, you need to calm down," Emmett says as they leave the building after the incident with the strange girl.

"Don´t you see it? I can´t calm the fuck down now," Edward growls when they reach their car.

"I really don´t get what your problem is dude … I mean she is just a little girl who hasn´t got a clue who we are. So, where is the problem?" his brother asks and Edward gets a little impatient with him.

"That´s the problem. She doesn´t know who she is messing with."

"Why? There is no need to hunt down this girl, right?"

"Ah, I see. You just don´t like the fact that she is ignoring you, right?"

"None of your fucking business dude. Now get in the damn car. I want to leave this crappy place."

When they arrive home Edward is still in a bad , he can´t get over the fact that a little girl has such effect on him. He has never felt such a strong emotion before and he doesn´t even know her name. What the hell was wrong with her anyway? She can´t just get away with saying he has no manners. He groans loudly. He doesn´want to think about this girl. Not at all. When he enters the living room he already hears his parents talking to Emmett.

He sits down on the chair in front of him and listens to their conversation. It´s not important to him, but he has nothing else to do right now.

"Son, I need to talk to you," Carlisle Cullen says and glances at his youngest son.

"I am not in the mood dad," Edward says with a warning tone and turns away from him.

"You are always not in the mood. I kind of have enough of your mood swings," his dad raises his voice and looks at Edward with a frown.

"Please, you have to talk to us so we can help you," his dad adds.

"See, that´s the problem. I don´t want your help," Edward says and stands up.

"Edward wait. I am sure dad just wants to help you," Emmett speaks up and glances oddly at him. What is going on?

"Is this about my grades? I am above average and you all know it. So what is this really about?" Edward asks and dares to look at his mother Esme who hasn´t even said one word since he entered the living room.

"This is not about grades Edward. It´s about your mood. You have been in a foul mood for the past seven months."

"Why yes and you know exactly why. How can you even say such things," Edward replies loudly, anger written all over his face.

"Don´t yell at your mother Edward," Carlisle warnes him and Emmett just shakes his head.

"You know what. I am done with this shit cause it´s always about me and my mistakes," Edward growls loudly and leaves the room in a rush. There is no need to be nice when they always think that something is wrong with him. Hell, they know why he behaves like this. It´s not his fault after all. It´s all her fault. Tanya Denali. Hell, even when he thinks about her name he begins to shiver slightly. Okay, maybe there is something wrong with him, but after everything that happened nobody can blame him for being in a fool mood. When he closes his eyes again he only sees big brown eyes staring at him. He lets out a deep breath and wonders who this girl is. He sighs again. He will find out who this mysterious irgl is not matter what he has to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella Swan´s first day at Forks high is anything but easy. All students are looking at her and some are whispering about her behind her back. What the hell is wrong with these people? She isn´t anyone special, just a new girl at school.

"Hi, are you Isabella Swan?" she hears the voice of a guy calling out to her and stops. She turns and sees an asian guy coming towards her.

"Yeah. But please call me Bella," she replies with a small smile.

"Okay Bella. How has your day been so far?" he asks with a huge grin on his tanned face.

"Oh, it´s been okay. I don´t mean to be rude, but who are you?" she says, still faking a smile.

"No, no. It was rude of me. I am Eric Yorkie," the dark haired boy says with a friendly voice and stares at Bella.

"Okay Eric, it´s nice to meet you," she says and holds her hand out to him. He takes it and after what feels like an eternity he lets go of her hand.

"Well, what´s your next class?" Eric asks.

"I have biology with Mr Banner," she answers and Looks a little sad. She doesn´t like biology much.

"Well, I have history next, but I will walk you to class," the boy says with a calm voice.

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It´s really ... nice. I like Forks," Bella replies and hopes he wouldn´t see through the lie. She sighs. In fact, she doesn´t really like this town at all.

"Right. So this is your room," he says and points at the door in front of them. He seems a bit disappointed and Bella notices that his body tenses up. She is about to enter the classroom, when Eric stops her with his voice.

"Listen Bella, will I see you at the Cafeteria?" he wants to know and seems nervous.

"I don´t know yet. Maybe I will skip lunch," she answers and sees a frown on his face.

"But, I will think about it, okay?" she adds quickly.

"Yeah, do that. I will be there at lunch if you want to join me. See you later Bella Swan," Eric smiles brightly at her.

"Yes, see you later," she gives back before she enters the classrooom with an irritated Expression. Well, this guy is a bit too forwards for her liking, but he seems nice enough. She takes a deep breath before taking her seat. Two hours go by before she sees Eric again.

"So you survived Banner?" he asks as he approaches her from behind.

"Why yes. He seems nice," Bella answers as they enter the cafeteria.

"I never said he isn´t nice."

"Yeah right. Come on," Bella urges him because she doesn´t want to be stared at. Not at all. She notices immediately that something is off. All girls are suddenly so eager to take a good look at the table in the furthest corner of the cafeteria and Bella wonders why. She glances around the cafeteria and sees a really big guy. Then she looks at his company and her breath suddenly catches in her throath because she knows him. It´s the guy she has encounters before.

"Who is this?" Bella asks with a small smile on her lips as she sees the big guy throwing meat right in face of the bronze haired guy.

"Oh this is Edward Cullen," Eric replies with a bored tone and looks at her in awe.

"Why do you want to know?" he then asks her and Bella stares at him.

"I don´t know. I ran into him before," she answers without thinking, looking back at the strange guy and a blonde Girl, who is touching his arm now.

"You talked to Cullen?" he asks and she swears she can hear a bit fear in his voice.

"Not really ... It was a bit weird if you ask me. He seems a bit strange to me," Bella says and dares to take another look at the bronze haired guy.

"Listen to me Bella. This guy is trouble. And I mean big trouble Girl," the asian guy says in a serious tone and somehow Bella really believes his words.

"Yeah, maybe," Bella says back and looks at the table again, but this time, Edward Cullen is already gone with the blonde girl she doesn´t know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for following my stories (;**

**Chapter 6**

The second time she encounters Edward Cullen is a bit awkward and Bella doesn´t know why all students are staring at her with their mouths wide open after the strange guy disappears with the big guy.

"What the hell are you looking at? The Show is over," she hears Eric suddenly shout at the crowd when he approaches her.

"Bella? What happened? Was that Cullen?"

"Yes. I don´t know what happened and yes, that was Edward Cullen," she answers and tries not freak out because deep down she knows what happened.

"What are you doing here?" she then asks the asian guy with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, I just wanted to go home when I heard screeching voices and then there were students whispering something about a fight," Eric answers and looks at her.

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" he wants to know and touches her arm rather slightly. She, however, ignores his touch, and shakes her head as if to clear her mind.

"Yes, I am fine. There was just a Little misunderstanding. Nothing to be worry about," she tries to assure him, even though she doesn´t believe her own words anymore.

"So who is the big guy he tags along?"

"Emmett? Oh, that´s his brother," Eric says and stiffles a laugh at the word big. Bella snorts quietly.

"His brother? You are kidding right? They look nothing alike," she replies and this time the asian boy laughs out loud and she can see some girls behind them shaking their heads.

"Why are you laughing?" she wants to know. Seriously, what is his problem.

"They don´t look alike because they are both adopted," he then answers and stops laughing.

"Sad Story you know. They both lost their parents years ago and Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted them," Eric explains shortly and Bella nods.

"Oh, I didn´t know. It must be awful to lose both parents," she says and shakes her head thinking about her parents.

"Listen, I wasn´t kidding when I said you should stay away from the Cullen´s. They are not people you want to mess with, believe me, some have tried before," Eric says and looks into Bella´s irritated face. What is he talking about? It´s not like she will ever speak to him or his brother again, right?

"It very unlikely that I will talk to them again Eric, but thanks for you concern," she replies politely.

"Come on, I will walk you out," he says and she nods. When they reach Bella´s car Eric breaks out into loud laugher and everybody is gazing at them.

"This ... This is your car Bella?" he asks, clearly confused about what he is seeing.

"Why yes it is," she replies and takes out her keys.

"Is it save? I mean is it even a car?" Eric is still laughing and so are other students now. Great. Just fantastic. That´s exactly what Bella wanted on her first day at Forks high. People laughing at her.

"Will you please stop laughing. There is nothing wrong with my car," she raises her voice, still ignoring the other students.

"Bella, you realize that this is a clunker, right?"

"Hey, do not dis the beast," she almost yells at him, but it only comes out as a whisper.

"Beast? You call your car beast? Nice choice Bella," Eric can´t hold back his laugher.

"I will see you tomorrow Eric," she smiles at him even though he is kind of annoying and embarrassed her in front of fellow students.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Bella," he waves at her when she gets in her the old Ford. She even sees him waving at her in the rear mirror. Holy cow! The drive home is quiet and she can´t help but think about Edward Cullen and his piercing green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Bella arrives home late in the afternoon her dad Charlie is already waiting for her. She really loves her dad, but sometimes she misses her mom Renee. She lives in Phoenix with her new husband Phil, who plays baseball.

"Bella? I have been waiting for you," he says as she enters the small kitchen. Bella lets her bag drop to the ground and leans against the wall.

"Okay, what is it dad?" she asks with a calm tone and looks directly at the middle aged man in front of her.

"I think we should go out tonight, don´t you think?" he suggests and glances at Bella.

"I am a bit tired, but I guess it´s okay," she answers and looks around the room.

"Where do you want to go?" she then asks.

"I don´t know. Maybe Newton´s diner? You remember they make the best pancakes in country?" Charlie asks his only daughter with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, of course I remember Newton´s," she replies and smirks at her dad.

"Okay, then grab your jacket and let´s go," Charlie smirks and gets up from the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, I am ready to go dad," she says with a big grin.

"We will take my car if it´s alright with you?" Charlie asks when they step outside.

"Yes, of course it´s okay," Bella replies.

"The police car? Really?" she asks and Charlie laughs out loud. Her dad it a police officer in town and Bella sometimes doesn´t understand his humour at all.

"Don´t worry Bells, we will take the other car," he laughs again and points at the other car. Bella shakes her head and gets in the blue chevy in the courdyard. Why Charlie loves this car more than anything else is still behind her. Ten minutes later they arrive at Newton´s diner and it´s just like Bella remembers. Nothing fancy, but not crappy place at all. When they enter the diner nobody seems to notice them and for the first time this day Bella feels her body relax just the tiniest bit. They sit down at a table in the corner of the diner.

"What do you think? Pancakes?" Charlie asks and smiles.

"No, I will just take a coffee dad," she answers.

"Coffee? At 5:30 pm?"

"Yes, it helps me to calm down," she says back.

"Okay Bells. So how was your first day at school?" her dad asks and looks at her face.

"It was pretty good. I met this guy. His name is Eric and he is kind of nice," she replies and then takes a deep breath.

"Really? That´s great Bells, but don´t forget. No boys in your room," Charlie jokes and claps his hands together.

"Really funny dad. Let me think, how old were you and mom when you had me? Oh, I remember. You were seventeen," she replies and is amused when she sees Charlie´s facial expression.

"Not funny Bella," he says with a grumpy voice and waves his hand at a man Bella has seen before. Mr Newton, the owner of the diner.

"Billy? What a surprise ... ," the man says and glances at Bella.

`"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, it´s me Mr Newton," she replies.

"Great to see you again."

"Yes, it´s nice to see you again, too," Bella answers back and Looks behind the elderly man as a young man with blond hair appears. He wears a sweatshirt and pants. Somehow Bella thinks he is kind of cute.

"This is my son Mike," Mr Newton introduces the blonde man around Bella´s age.

"Yeah, I know. We have history together," Bella says politely and offers both man a smile.

"Hey, I remember you. You are the new girl at school," Mike says with a grin and Looks Bella up and down. She feels a bit uncomfortable, but doesn´t want to show it. Mr Newton excuses himself and leaves his son with Bella and Charlie.

"Yes, my name is Bella," she answers and glances at her dad in hope for a little help, but he seems to ignore her pleading eyes. Thank you very much. Bella ignores Mike as long as she can when she drinks her coffee and Charlie has pancakes, but it´s useless. Mike´s is still staring at her from afar and it´s kind of freaking her out.

"I will wait outside for you Bella," Charlie says and gets up from his seat when he finished eating. Bella takes the last sip of her coffee.

"Yes, I will see you outside," Bella answers and gets up from her seat too, and is about to leave the diner, when Mike Newton approaches her again and begins to talk.

"So Bella, do you like Forks?" he asks with a grin. Bella sighs heavily before answering.

"Yes, I like it here," she answers without looking at the blond guy because she is slightly nervous.

"Listen Mike, my dad is already outside waiting for me, so I will see you at school,," Bella says after an awkward pause.

"Yes, of course. See you tomorrow Bella," Mike answers and waves at her.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Bella," Mike shouts after her when she turns away from him. When she opens the door, she almost trips, but someone catches her before she could fall. Bella feels suddenly warm and protected even though she hasn´t got a clue who the person is that has wrapped an arm around her body. She just feels complete. She looks up and her breath catches in her throat. Edward Cullen is staring down at her with his unearthy green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Edward? Can I come in?" he hears his mother asks with a sweet voice.

"No. Go away," he answers as he opens his eyes. He doesn´t want to talk right now.

"Edward, please. You have to talk to us. If this is about Tanya then I am sure your father and I can help you somehow," Esme replies and knocks at the closed door again, ignoring Edward´s words.

"Please go away Esme," he almost yells at her, but it comes out with a calm voice. He knows she only wants to help, but hell, she isn´t even his real mother. No, his real parents died years ago.

"We are downstairs if you need anything. Carlisle already left for his shift at the hospital," Esme whispers against the door and leaves without another word. He doesn´t want to remember Tanya Denali. He knows it will slowly kill him if he doesn´t stop now. Tanya died a few months ago in a car accident and it seems he cán´t accept the fact that she is gone. He groans loudly and gets up from his bed. It´s time for a little distraction. He skips down the stairs in a hurry and sees that Esme has already fallen asleep on the couch.

"Where are you going jerk?" Emmett calls out to him when Edward comes down to the living room to grab his jacket and heads for the front door.

"Out. Don´t wait up for me," he almost shouts, but it comes out as a whisper because he doesn´t want to wake up his mother.

"The hell? Don´t do this again man," his brother stands up from the couch and looks at him with pleading eyes.

"What should I do instead Em?" he wants to know, but Emmett just shakes his head and doesn´t give an answer.

"That´s what I thought. See ya later, fucker," he yells as he opens the door and gets in his car, an old Volvo.

Hours go by and Edward doesn´t really know where he should drive to anymore. Maybe he made a mistake? He shouldn´t have yelled at his Family, but it´s just too much for him to handle anymore. He makes the music louder and begins to hum softly. He really loves ACDC. It always gives him some peace. He passes one of the few diner´s in town and almost lost his breath when he sees two peole entering it.

"Hey, I know this girl," he whispers to himself and decides to take a stop at Newton´s diner. For the next twenty minutes he just sits in the car and watches the strange girl from afar. He stiffles a laugh when he sees her expression as Mike Newton comes near her and begins to talk to her. She seems a bit ... uncomfortable? Sure, he doesn´t know her, but he know Mike very well since fifth grade. He glances at her again and notices that the older man she is with is about to leave the diner and she stands up, too. It´s now or never.

"Just do it already," he hears himself say and gets out off the car. He knows he shouldn´t go inside Newton´s diner. He and Mike Newton aren´t on good terms since Tanya died. Hell, he doesn´t even know what Mike´s problem is. It wasn´t his fault, he didn´t make the desicion for Tanya that fateful night. He takes a deep breath and counts to ten before he dares to approaches the brown haired girl. He isn´t sure why he is nervous, she is just some girl, right. He sees that she almost trips, but he catches her before she could fall down. He stares at her in awe because he has yet to figure out who this mysterious girl is he is holding so tightly in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews(:**

**Chapter 9**

Bella has a hard time to breath as soon as Edward losens his grip on her. What is he doing here?

"Who the hell are you?" he whispers against her ear as he leans in. Bella holds her breath once again. He smells like cherries and cigarettes.

"What?" she asks in return, clearly irritated that he is still standing next to her and staring at her in awe.

"Oh hell," she hears him speak softly, but she isn´t sure if she should hear it.

"I want to know who you are girl," the strange guy repeats with a hush voice and looks her in the eye.

"Well, my name is ..."

"Bella, what are you doing? I was waiting for you," her dad suddenly speaks up while walking towards them. She shakes her head slightly and Edward ... well Edward groans slightly and she stiffles a laugh when she sees his face.

"Edward Cullen ... ," Charlie whispers to himself and his whole Body seems to tense.

"Yes sir," Edward says with a weird voice as if he is about to run away every second.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Charlie demands to know impatiently.

"Your daughter?" Edward asks with disbelieve in his voice and dares to glance at Bella.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Bella´s dad asks again.

"Sir, I didn´t know she is your daughter," Edward says with a quit voice and takes a step back from Bella´s frozen form.

"I think it´s your time to go," Charlie says with a calm voice at looks at Bella with fury in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward replies in a bored tone and glances one more time at Bella before he leaves.

"Dad what have you done? You embarrassed me," Bella says, anger clearly written all over her face when she sees Edward staring at her. He stands in front of an old Volvo and has the same expression like her dad now.

"Are you out of your mind? That was Edward Cullen and I demand you to stay away from him," her dad shouts at her. He never shouts at her and Bella is very confused now. What is wrong with him?

"Dad, what is this about? You know him?" she wants to know and waits almost too eagerly for his reply.

"Yes, I know him and his family," he answers lamely and glares at Edward´s form. He is still leaning against his car.

"And, what is it that is so disturbing that I should stay away from him?" she asks, still irritated.

"What I say goes Bella," Charlie says and shots another look at the bronze haired guy who winks at him and smirks. Bella swears she hears her dad curse, but she isn´t sure about that.

"No, I wanna know what´s going on dad," she says with a serious tone.

"Isabella, there is nothing you should worry about, okay. This Cullen kids made some mistakes and their parents aren´t saints either," her dad answers slowly and Bella shakes slightly when her dad mentions Edward´s family. What could they have done to deserve her dad´s harsh bevaviour towards them?

"What does this all mean?" she wants to know and looks directly at her dad who doesn´t look amused at all.

"This isn´t something you need to know Bella," Charlie replies and holds out his hand to her which she takes.

"Let´s get home," Charlie says and Bella nods before looking at Edward once more. He isn´t smirking anymore and gets in his car. No other word about Edward Cullen is spoken on their drive home, but she will figure out what is going on not matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He is leaning against his car and watches her. He didn´t know that this is Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan, the police officer he knows so well.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he whispers to himself and stares at her her dad looks at him he can´t resist and winks at him. He knows he has no reason to be smirking like this, but the expression of the older man is worth it.

The old man takes the hand of her. She looks really angry now and for a second Edward thinks she will stand up against her dad, but then she accepts her dad´s hand and they leave in a hurry, not sparing another look at him. He ísn´t sure why he is angry about the fact that this girl doesn´t even glance at him anymore. Maybe the nuisance said something to her? Nah, that can´t be true, right? He groans out loud. Oh shit. Charlie Swan must have said something to her ... That´s why she looked so ... disgusted? Well, at least he knows her name now. Isabella Swan. Hmmm ... What he is going to do about her? How much does she know? Does she know about Tanya? Hell, he isn´t sure what to make of it anymore. He gets in his car and turns the radio on. Ah ... He just loves loud beats while driving.

When he gets home, he sees that Carlisle is still gone. He shakes his head slightly before entering the house. Emmett isn´t in the living room anymore, but what shockes him more is that his mother seems to wait for him. And boy, does she look angry.

"Edward, where have you been?" Esme asks in a worried tone and looks directly at him.

"Out," he replies with a bored voice and stared at the ground.

"Emmett told me you left hours ago," she adds and glances at him. Oh hell ...

"Yeah," Edward says and glances up at his mother.

"And what were you doing?"

"Nothing, I did nothing," he replies a little louder and is about to make his way upstairs when he hears Esme´s pleading voice again.

"Edward, please talk to me ... I know it´s not easy for you, but we want to help you," Esme pleads with some tears in her eyes. Edward Looks quickly away, not sure if he should feel ashamed that he made his mother cry.

"Esme," he begins in a soft tone.

"Just drop it, okay ... I don´t want nor do I need your help. It´s none of your business," he whispers to Esme and hopes that she will someday understand him. He goes upstairs and lets himself fall on his bed. Why can´t life be easy? He thinks about the brown haired girl while closing his eyes. Isabella Swan ... He then remembers her dad´s reaction when he saw her with him and remembers something important.

Charlie Swan was there the night Tanya died. The look on the older man´s face is something he will never forget. The expression was full of prejudice and disgust. He was really surprised to see him at Newton´s. It was the first time he saw him since the accident happened. The old man looked at him as if he did something to his daughter. Hell, even his daughter looked like she was about to rip him apart even though she doesn´t know him. Every day he pays for his decisions. He doesn´t need a reminder of how wrong he is. He can´t even think about anything else. He sighs loudly and gets up from the bed. He makes a fist and throws some of his belongings on the ground. Maybe Charlie Swan is right. Maybe it was his fault after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Why would you do that?" Bella asks her dad when they get home.

"What do you mean?" Charlie replies with a small smirk yon his face as he sits down on the couch in the living room.

"You know exactly what I mean dad. Why should I stay away from the Cullen´s?" she wants to know and waits eagerly for the reply.

"You don´t know Edward Cullen and his family ... What they did and what he did ... So you better not ask why you should stay away from this Family," he says in a serious tone and glances at her.

"Then tell me what they did. Please." She doesn´t know why it´s so important to her, but she just needs to know. In fact, she is dying to know more about the Cullens.

"Okay ... There was an incident before you moved in with me. Edward and Emmett Cullen were involved. I arrested them, but Mr and Mrs Cullen came to pick them up," Charlie begins to tell and Bella nods. She wants him to continue the story.

"There was blood everywhere. Edward Cullen had blood all over his clothes and his brother was in shock. God, I have never seen so much blood Bella," her dad whispers in a serious tone and looks really sad. Bella sighs slightly and holds her hand to her open mouth. Oh my god.

"They are dangerous Bella. Really dangerous."

"Dad, why was there blood on Edward´s clothes?" she asks, even though she isn´t sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Tanya Denali ... She was involved with Edward Cullen, she ... "

"She what? Dad, please, you have to tell me," Bella says with a pleading voice and Looks at him with curious eyes.

"She died, okay. She was just sixteen years old."

"Oh my god, that´s terrible."

"Yeah," Charlie answers and looks away from her.

"Listen, Edward Cullen is a murderer. Don´t you understand it Bella. Tanya Denali was his girlfriend and he killed her. please Promis me you will stay away from him and his family," he says without regret and stares oddly at her.

"Dad, that won´t be nessassary," Bella answers slowly.

"I don´t intend to talk to them again," she adds.

"Okay. You know it´s already late," her dad says suddenly and yawns loudly.

"Yeah, you are right. Good night dad," she says.

"Night Bella. I hope you understand that I am just worried about you," Charlie replies with a frown on his face.

"Yes dad, I do understand you," she answers and leaves the living room, still a bit shocked about what her dad told her. Could it be the truth that Edward Cullen killed his girlfriend? She doesn´t know him and his family.

She promised to stay away from them, but she never promised that she wouldn´t do some research. There is still Eric. He seems to know some things about the Cullens. She will just ask him for informations. Then there is Mike Newton. Maybe he also knows something ... She takes a deep breath. You know what they say ... Curiosity killed the cat. She closes the door to her room behind her and gets chills. She looks out the window and wonders what Edward Ctullen is doing now. It´s the first time her dad doesn´t want to tell her the truth about something and it´s really freaking her out. She sighs loudly and stares at the stars.

"I will figure out what you have done Edward Cullen," she whispers to herself with a small smile on her lips before slowly closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bella wakes up with a startle and groans slightly. When she gets up from her bed she already hears her dad calling out to her.

"Bella? Are you awake now? School starts in about an hour," he shouts from the kitchen and Bella shakes her head. Some things will never change.

"Yes dad, I am already up," she shouts back and skips down the stairs in her pyjama, not caring enough to change her clothes.

"Hmmm ... It smells good. What are you doing dad?" she wonders as she enters the kitchen with a frown.

"I am making pancakes ... Do you want some?" Charlie answers in a calm tone.

"Can´t. I am already late for school. See you later dad," she says and smells on the food one more time before going upstairs. She changes her clothes in no time and grabs her bag. Before she runs out the door her dad calls something, but she doesn´t hear it. When she arrives at school the weird asian guy is already waiting for her and smiles when he sees her coming towards him.

"Hey Bella," he greets her and it seems he dabating whether to hug her or not.

"Hey Eric, how are you today," she answers lamely and shakes his hand.

"Great. Now that you are here," he says with a sweet voice and looks at her as if he expects some reaction from her. Bella shakes her head. Does he really think that she would ... blush over something like that?

"Oh, that´s nice Eric," she answers in a bored tone and decides it´s now or never to ask him.

"Listen, what do you know about the Cullens?" she asks Eric when they reach the building. The asian guy stops in his tracks, looking like he is in trouble.

"I don´t know much about them. Why do you asks?" he wants to know. Bella stares at his face and knows that he is lying.

"Who is Tanya Denali?" Bella asks after an awkward pause.

"Tanya?" Eric asks with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," she answers.

"She is ... was a great girl. She was really beautiful and ... ," Eric answers with a shaky voice.

"And what?" Bella urges.

"And then she died on that fateful night, alright. Are you happy now," he whispers and shakes his head.

"Listen Bella, I am sorry. I know you don´t mean any harm, but you need to stay away from business that isn´t yours, okay," Eric says with a loud voice and glances around, almost as if he fears something and then she sees the reason. Edward Cullen and his brother appear out of nowhere and look around with the same bored expression on their faces, but then Bella sees a blonde woman walking towards them. Bella blinks. Oh, she knows that girl. It´s the girl she has seen with Edward before. The girl leans towards Edward as if she wants to kiss him, but he turns his head. His brother seems clearly amused by Edward´s behaviour and laughs. When they pass by, Edward looks oddly at Eric and Bella and suddenly stopps in his tracks. Eric holds his breath and Bella stares at the ground, remembering the promise she gave to her dad.

"Come on Eddie, we don´t want to frighten the new girl," the blonde girl says and Bella swears she hears her mutter "bitch" under her breath. She ignores the rude comment from the blonde and dares to take a look at the bronze haired boy. He Looks like he is about to puke and is really pale. Bella wonders slightly what is going on with him before entering the building with Eric.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Bella? Hey Bella, wait up," a loud voice calls out and everybody stares at Bella after their first class.

"Oh no," she mutters under her breath and tries to find a quick escape.

"Hi Bella," the blond Boy says with a friendly voice when he reaches her.

"Hi Mike. What´s up?" she asks, even though she is not really interested to hear the answer.

"Nothing, I am just glad that I finally found you," Mike says with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, now you found me, but I need to get to my next class," she says. She doesn´t look at the blonde boy, but she swears she hears him sigh loudly.

"Yeah, alright. Maybe we can meet later? At lunch?" he asks full of hope.

"Why not. I will see you later Mike," she answers.

"See you later Bella," Mike replies and winks at her before leaving. Bella lets out a hugh breath of relief as soon as Mike Newton rounds the corner. She is about to go to her next class, when Eric approaches her and Begins to talk.

"What did Mike want from you?" Eric asks with a weird voice.

"Oh, he just said hi and that he will meet me at lunch," she answers lamely and glances at Eric while wondering why he seems suddenly so tense.

"Eric we should really ...," she begins to say, but is interupted by loud shouting. She isn´t interested in watching some guys fight, but when she sees who is fighting her breath catches in her throat.

"Is that Cullen?" Eric asks in awe.

"Yeah," Bella says, clearly irritated.

"What the hell is he doing?" her asian friend whispers.

"I don´t have a clue," Bella replies while shaking her head.

"You will stay away from us," Edward shouts at a huge guy while pushing him against the locker behind them.

"And what if I don´t," the boy asks, clearly amused. Bella dares to take a better look at the scene and notices that Edward Cullen is having a fight with Tyler Crowley, a guy from her english class.

"I will fucking kill you," Edward growls loudly.

"Like you did with Tanya," the other Boy challanges him. Everybody hold their breath, including Bella.

"What did you just say? Now I will kill you," Edward shouts and punches Tyler´s face more than once.

Bella gasps at the scene. She has never seen a guy act so brutally, but then again, what does she know about Edward Cullen? She shakes her head slightly because even though she is against fights like this, Tyler really deserves it after what he said to Edward. He throws another punch at the guy before Emmett grabs him by his shoulder.

"Come on man, he is not worth it," Emmett whispers. Edward lips is bleeding and swollen. He turns around and leaves with red anger, warning everybody to get out of his way.

"What are you all looking at? The Show is over," Emmett practically yells at his fellow students and makes a fist before runnning off in the same direction as his brother.

"Well, that was intesting," Eric exclaims slowly and glances around the hall.

"What was that?" Bella asks.

"I told you, Cullen is trouble," Eric says with a calm voice and holds out his hand. Bella takes his hand and they leave together. She can´t help but think that there is a lot more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hi Bella," Mike Newton says when Bella enters the Cafeteria with Eric for lunch.

"Eric," the blonde boy looks between Bella and the asian guy while saying this and seems to be taken aback for a second.

"Yoah man, what´s up?" Eric asks and shakes hands with Mike.

"Nothing," Mike answers and then speaks again.

"Did you hear about Cullen and Crowley?"

"Sure. Bella and I were there when it happened," Eric answers lamely and put an arm around Bella´s shoulder.

"Okay," Mike says slowly while glancing oddly at Bella when she pushes Eric slightly away as soon as Edward Cullen and his brother enter the cafeteria. Bella watches every move of the Cullen´s carefully, just like everybody else. Emmett Cullen tries to supress a smile while the younger boy stares into thin air as they pass fellow students. When they sit down Bella heaves a sigh of relief.

"Don´t try to deny it," Eric whispers beside her.

"What?" Bella asks bewildered and keeps staring at the younger Cullen brother.

"You are just too curious for your on good," the asian boy says in an annoyed tone and shakes his head.

"Come on Cullen, just say it," Tyler threatens Edward with a smirk on his tanned face when he approaches the brothers.

"Don´t you have somewhere to go Crowley," Emmett suddenly growls and stands up from his chair.

"What do you know Emmett? Your family is just a bunch of murderers and I am the only one who dares to say it out loud," Tyler shouts and makes a fist.

"Enough!" Edward also stands up from his seat and looks murderiously at Tyler. He throws a good punch at Tyler´s face who falls on the ground.

"You are so full of yourself Cullen ... You weren´t even the only one who Tanya were friendly with," Tyler spats back and spits blood on the ground.

"Oh look, you didn´t even know," Tyler laughs loudly while one of his friends helps him getting up.

"Shut up you sick fuck," Emmett shouts and glances at his brother.

"Come on man, we gotta get out of here," he then says and Edward nods. Tyler gives Edward another warning look when he rushes off and doesn´t watch where he is going. One of Bella´s book drops on the ground when Tyler passes her.

"Hey," Bella says and is about to pick it up when suddenly someone else picks her book up.

"Here you go," Edward whispers to her and hands her the book. The warm brush of his fingers is so unexpected tender that she doesn´t want him to leave just yet.

"Thanks," she says shyly and doesn´t dare to look into his eyes.

"Ed, come on," Emmett yells.

"Yeah," the bronze-haired boy answers and glances at Bella.

"I guess I will see you around new girl," he says and this time Bella looks at his face. His lip is still swollen and it Looks pretty bad. His expression shows nothing but anger, but for a second she sees it soften before he tenses up and leaves. Students begin to whisper about what happened, even though nobody really knows the truth, at least that´s what Bella notices.

"I think Cullen doesn´t stand a chance," Mike exclaims slowly while looking at Bella´s frozen figure.

"Oh yeah, but school just got even more interesting," Eric says beside her while Bella shakes her head because she doesn´t have any clue what just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hey, do you know the answer to the second question?" the indian girl beside Bella asks during math class.

"Let me see," she answers with a smile and takes a look at Angela´s paper. She had to admit that Angela seems really nice.

"Have you heard about the incident with Cullen and Tyler? I bet that´s the reason he isn´t here," one of her classmates exclaims loudly.

"Why don´t you just keep your voice low Lauren," Angela whispers.

"What do you know, Freak?" Lauren asks.

"Nobody wants to hear your opinion Lauren," the indian girl says in a serious tone and turns to Bella. However, Lauren doesn´t get the hint.

"I don´t know why you even talked to me ...," the blonde girl replies with a smirk.

"Oh, just forget it," Angela answers and seems a bit sad.

"Hey, don´t worry about her," Bella says with a smile.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn´t talk to her," the girl answers with a frown on on her face.

"Time is up. Hand me your papers and get back to your seat," Mr Cole announces.

"It was nice Meeting you Bella," Angela says while getting up from the seat.

"Yeah, I will see you later Angela," Bella answers and hands Mr Cole her paper, when suddenly the door bursts open with a loud bang and a student steps inside leaving all eyes on his patrified figure.

"Mr Cullen you are late," Mr Cole says with a low voice and glances at Edward´s face.

"Yeah, I know," Edward laughs without humor and stares at the elderly man.

"Right. You can sit next to Miss Swan," Mr Cole says and points at the only available seat.

"Great," Edward hisses under his breath. Bella can hear loud groans coming from Lauren and her friends, but she doesn´t mind in the least. She is sure Edward won´t do anything bad in class.

"New girl," he greets her with sarcsm. Bella is confused for a moment because she swears that he knows her real name. Her breath catches in her throat as he sits down next to her. He smells like watermelon and something else she decipher. She instantly turns her head from his view.

"I never got the chance to introduce myself properly. My Name is Edward Cullen," he whispers and she holds her breath.

"I know," she answers and dares to look at his face as if to dare him to say another word.

"Should have known," he mumbles and while staring at her intensively before looking away.

"You are dismissed for today. Oh, Mr Cullen? Please make sure to be here on time," Mr Cole says in a serious tone and some students laugh until Edward sends them a death glare. Bella gets up from her seat and feels kind of relieved.

"See you later new girl," Edward says as he passes her and holds the door open for her.

"Unbelievable," she whispers to herself while leaving the classroom. She then sees that Mike is already waiting for her and groans loudly. Why must he appear everywhere now that he knows her?

"Bella?" he says with a strange voice.

"Yes Mike?"

"Did Edward Cullen just talk to you?" Mike asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"Unbelievable," the blond boy says and she can´t help but laugh.

"Does he even know who you are?" Mike questions her and Bella stops in her tracks because there is one thing he never did. He never said her name.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do you wanna go out tonight? With me?" Mike suddenly asks.

"Sorry Mike, I can´t. My dad and I will do something together," Bella answers slowly, not daring to look the blond guy in the eye.

"That´s too bad, maybe another time?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

"Sure Mike," she answers, now looking him in the eye. She lets out a hugh sigh and it seems that Mike wants to say something to her, but Bella sees Angela and excuses herself before he could even say a word.

"Hey Angela," Bella greets her politely and smiles a little.

"Hi."

"So what are you doing?" Bella asks.

"Oh, I am about to leave, my dad is already waiting for me," Angela answers.

"Yeah, I should probably leave , too," Bella admits while looking at her car.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Cullen looking at you?" Angela wants to know and looks between Bella and the bronze-haired guy. He is leaning against a car and glances at Bella.

"I am pretty sure he isn´t looking at me. He is just bored," Bella replies even though she isn´t sure if she is telling the truth.

"Yes ... He is totally looking in our direction," Angela says with a calm voice and looks horrified at Bella. Before Bella has the chance to answer Angela Mike jogs towards Tyler. They both seem very furious about something and it Looks like they are about to start a fight.

"You better back off Tyler," Mike shouts and tenses up. Bella doesn´t know why, but she has the feeling that she needs to do something about it.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Angela yells, but it´s already too late. Bella jumps between them without thinking twice. Tyler makes a fist and obviously wants to throw the first punch at Mike even though Bella is standing in his way.

Before Tyler could even lay a hand on Bella he is suddenly pushed on the ground. Edward looks at the ground with disgust written all over his face.

"What do you want Cullen?" Tyler spats at him.

"Nothing," he replies with a smirk and turns around.

"New girl," he whispers and nods before leaving with a grin on his face.

"The hell ... What was that?" Angela gasps loudly.

"Edward Cullen totally protected you from being beaten up," the short girl says and while her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Tyler would have hit you if it hadn´t been for Edward."

"Whatever you say Angela. You have no prof that Tyler was actually about to hit me."

"No, but everybody saw what happened Bella. Edward Cullen came to your rescue."

"Yeah like I said, whatever. I will go now," Bella says with an annoyed voice and turns on her heels.

"Bella wait," Tyler calls out.

"What do you want Tyler?" she asks and hopes Mike won´t show up.

"I just wanna let you know that it was never my Intension to hit you," he says shyly while looking at the ground.

"What?" she just asks not believing what she is hearing. So he really was about to hit her? Angela is right.

"Yeah, listen, I am sorry," he replies in a whispering tone.

"So, are we cool?" he asks.

"Sure, everything is alright Tyler."

"Great. You are the best Bella," Tyler laughs and stares for a second at her before he turns to leave. Edward is still staring at her again while talking to his brother. As far as she can see their conversation must really be heated. When Edward gets in the car, his brother suddenly stops in his tracks and dares to take a look over his shoulder. Bella gasps slightly and opens the car door. Why would Emmett Cullen looking at her? She even sees Emmett Cullen winking at her when she drives away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

"Dad, I´m home," Bella calls out when she enters the house.

"Bella? Is that you?" she hears him ask.

"Yeah."

"You are home early," her dad states softly and looks at her.

"What happened to you?" he wants to know as he glances at her face.

"Oh nothing," Bella says in a bored tone and looks away.

"Don´t try to fool you old dad. You have been crying. I know there is something wrong," Charlie answers quickly while Bella is dabating whether she should tell him about the incident at school or not.

"I just had a little fight with Angela. Nothing to be worry about dad," she answers and whipes away the last tear on her cheek. Truth is she isn´t even sure why she has been crying in the first place.

"Okay, just tell me when something is bothering you," Charlie says with a calm voice.

"Sure dad."

"So about tonight I am sure you want to know what we are going to do," Charlie begins to say.

"Yes, I am dying to know dad," she replies while hoping that she won´t need to wear fance clothes.

"That´s what I thought. Anyway, we will go to Newton´s diner tonight," her dad says with a huge smirk on his face.

"Okay ... Wait what?" Bella demands to know.

"We will meet the Newton´s tonight. I am sure you remember their son Mike? It seems that he has his eyes on you since he saw you the other day," Charlie smiles proudly while Bella is glancing with horror at him.

"Dad, I don´t know if this is a good idea. I don´t even know this Mike well," she tries to convince him to cancel the meeting.

"Nonesense. We will meet them later," he answers slowly and stares at Bella´s face.

"Bella, see this as a chance to meet new people," Charlie continues his speech before leaving the kitchen. Bella stares after him and lets out a huge sigh. Maybe tonight won´t be that bad. Just maybe.

Three hours later they are ready to leave.

"Come on Bella, have some fun tonight," Charlie laughs as they arrive at Newton´s diner. She lets out a small laugh and turns away.

"Yeah dad."

"Okay, now come on, they must be already waiting for us," her dad urges when they get off the car.

"Go ahead dad, I need a minute," Bella answers.

"Don´t take too long Bella," Charlie replies and gets in.

Just as she is about to enter the diner a car stops beside Bella and rolls the window down.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Tyler asks with a surprised tone.

"Oh, just diner with my dad. What about you?"

"Meeting up with friends," he says.

"Okay."

"Hey, you can come to diner with me," Tyler suggests and blinks at her figure.

"Yeah, maybe," Bella answers with a low voice, not daring to look at him. She hasn´t forgiven him and Mike for almost hitting her even if she said so. She just wants them to leave her alone. At least for a while. She is surprised when she sees Tyler getting of the car.

"I am ready whenever you are Bella," Tyler says with a strong voice and looks around.

"Okay," Bella replies, not sure what to say anymore, when suddenly someone bumps into her shoulder.

"Sorry," a low voice whispers.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen?" Tyler asks bewildered.

"None of your damn business," an angry voice snaps back and Bella takes a step back.

"What´s going on here," Emmett Cullen comes rushing towards his brother. He looks like he is ready to kill someone.

"Nothing," the bronze-haired man whispers while making a fist. Bella knows it´s not a coincedence that he is at Newton´s.

"Come with me Bella," Tyler offers and holds out his hand to her. She looks at him with disgust, but takes his hand anyway while wondering what is Edward Cullen really doing at Newton´s diner?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Tyler asks when they sit down. The diner isn´t crowded yet and Bella is really glad that Mike hasn´t seen her yet. She looks at Tyler for a minute before answering.

"Well, it´s kinda nice here," she answers and smiles at him. She really hopes he will leave her alone because her dad is already closely watching them.

"That´s good," Tyler says with a huge grin and tries to take her hand in the process. Bella gasps slightly at this and withdraws her hand.

"Listen, I think my dad is already waiting for me, but I will see you around," she whispers to the boy and gets up from her seat. She really doesn´t want any attention from Tyler Crowley. Not at all.

"Sure Bella. You can drop by later if you want. My friends and I will meet up at the cinema," he says and nods. Bella isn´t sure how to answer and just waves at him before going over to where Charlie is sitting.

"Finally. It´s very nice that you are finally joinig us," her dad says with an annoyed tone. What is Charlie talking about? Bella doesn´t see anyone sitting at the table besides her dad.

"Hi Bella. I am glad you could make it," Mike Newton says and suddenly appears right beside her. Oh no.

"I will leave you two alone," Charlie says as he look between Mike and Bella.

"You don´t need to dad," Bella tries to pursade him into staying but Charlie insistes to leave them alone. Before she has the chance to say something he gets up and disappears around the corner. Mike begins to talk non stop and she can´t help herself. She yawns. She then looks around, suddenly very bored with the conversation. Mike may be a good guy, but she isn´t interested in him. She holds her breath when she sees two figures outside. She tries her very best to look away, but it´s already too late. Emmett Cullen just waved at her and she blushes slightly. What is going on with this guy? And what is his brother staring at? It looks like as if his brother is watching something. As soon as Bella makes eye contact with them they look away quickly and pretend to be in a heated conversation. Has Edward Cullen really watched her through the window? No, that can´t be. He doesn´t even know her.

"Bella, are you listening?" Mike asks with an annoyed voice and waves a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, this was very interesting. Anyway, I think it´s time for me to leave. You know my dad surely wants to go home now."

"Dad," she whispers and tries to get his attention.

"Dad," she cries a little louder and Charlie turns his head.

"What is it Bella?" he wants to know.

"I wanna leave now," she answers slowly and looks at his face. He really seems to enjoy himself.

"You know what, I will walk home. You can stay," she then says.

"I don´t know. Do you really want to walk?" her dad asks.

"Yeah. Besides it´s just a ten minutes walk. Everything will be fine," she assures him with a smile.

"Okay, I will see you later. Be careful."

"Always," she says before leaving the diner in a hurry. She doesn´t recognize the shadow that is following her.


End file.
